


The Storm/The Sun

by SophiaVita



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaVita/pseuds/SophiaVita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is drenched and Liam is scorched </p>
<p>(Not sure exactly what this is. Just felt kind of inspired to write something super tiny and pretty. If you like it please let me know!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm/The Sun

Harry came into Louis’ life like a summer storm. First was the wind, sweeping unexpectedly through stagnant, sun-baked air. Then came the heavy, bruised clouds, piled high on the horizon. Fat raindrops smacked against the ground at a quickening pace and suddenly Louis was drenched. Soaked through the skin and relishing the sensation of rain battering his body. Wishing that Harry would just wash him away, let him dissolve into the rain like sugar. Louis supposed that loving Harry was as inevitable as the thunder above. Fleeing was futile, like trying to escape the pull of the tides or the turn of the earth. Harry still would have swallowed his sky, as storms generally do. So yes, Louis was soaked, and he let Harry wash over him.  
Maybe this was why the apologies sounded so soggy. As hard as he tried to feel sincerely remorseful, Louis could never wish that he missed the storm. He never wanted to hurt Liam but it was so hard to want anything other than Harry.  
That’s the problem with a storm: it washes away everything in its path. Staining the sky and flooding the streets and filling the gutters. Louis knew this from the first time he felt Harry’s hands in his hair, Harry’s lips on his skin, Harry’s taste in his mouth. Harry left no room for anyone else, not even Liam.  
“I didn’t choose this,” Louis would say at the end. Over and over again.  
“Yes you did.” Liam would always respond, in his softly accusing way. But Louis really believed he never got the chance to choose; the wind had always been sweeping Harry towards him, and from the first drop Louis was drowning. 

******

When they were together Liam felt as if the brilliance of the entire sun burned within his body. In the end, he thought, maybe he was scorched from the inside. That’s the problem with the sun: it’s lovely but it burns. Liam was just a little too soft, a little too supple back then. Everyone basked in Louis’ radiance, but Liam had to feel the heat on his skin. Louis was one of those people it’s a little too easy to fall in love with, and boy, did Liam fall. Starstruck by every gentle touch, every smile that only they seemed to share. Louis was all curves and smiles and soft skin and Liam just seeped into him.  
When it ended Liam saw his own softness as grotesque. Their messy, childish love stained sheets and left bruises, but Liam wanted to be clean. He dripped with pain and hurt and pitiful sorrow. He wanted to sand away the jagged edges Louis left. He wanted to be smooth. He wanted to be hard. But no matter how hard he tried to sweat out Louis’ smile, to starve away Louis’ skin, to harden himself to Louis’ laugh, he couldn’t get rid of every lingering remnant. But maybe he never could, and maybe he didn’t want to. Liam wondered if he could keep loving Louis without feeling sick when he saw him looking at Harry so gently, without swallowing tears when he saw a smile he thought Louis reserved only for him.  
Liam wondered if he could ever have the love without the pain. If he could he hold on to any piece of Louis. If he could he turn the sting into a bearable ache.


End file.
